


[Gunkatsu] Aikatsu ∀F ~For All Friends~ The Prologue Chapters

by TheHarunate



Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [4]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarunate/pseuds/TheHarunate
Summary: ["Aikatsu ∀0 - Ultimate Team-Up / The Greatest Battle of All"]The fourth and (possibly) final season of my Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) project, continuing where Season 3 left off with The Creator's defeat in the hands of Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria. This season will feature the ultimate team-up between the casts of the original Aikatsu, Aikatsu Stars, and the newer Aikatsu Friends, fighting against the re-emerging "old hatred" from beyond the boundaries of space-time continuum - making this season a tribute to my history of writing fanfictions since around 2006 to 2008.These are the prologue chapters, focusing more on the previous generation characters and how they discovered the new threat.





	1. [Prologue 01] World Tourney Approaches

 

Ten days have passed following The Creator's defeat in the hands of united idol forces from Starlight Academy, Four-Stars Academy, and Venus Ark. With Ichigo Hoshimiya, Aoi Kiriya, and Aria Futaba dealing the killing blow to The Creator, the masterplan to "correct" their world by restoring the twisted distortion known as **2wingS** back has been successfully stopped. After their victory collaboration concert, the denizens of Four-Stars Academy and Venus Ark returned to their world and continue their daily idol activities.

* * *

Four-Stars Academy in the morning, inside the training room...

Yume Nijino, Rola Sakuraba, and Koharu Nanakura are currently practicing their dance moves to their music of choice. They are pulling off some tricky moves that required a lot of practice to master, which they did. They continue dancing until the song is over, and they decide to take a break.

Yume drinks some water from her bottle.

Yume: "Ah! Nothing feels better than this bottle of cold n' fresh water."

Rola: "We've been pulling some incredible moves in our practice. Way to go, you two, that really gets me going."

Yume: "Special mention needs to go to Koharu- _chan_. You've done a great job catching up with us."

Koharu: "I myself couldn't believe it."

Yume: "You don't need to be denial, Koharu- _chan_."

Rola: "Besides, I bet the time we spent with our Starlight friends gave our skills some much-needed power-up."

Koharu: "I guess you're right."

Yume: "Our Starlight friends, huh...? I wonder what they are doing right now."

Koharu: "It's been 10 days since we returned back home, right?"

Yume: "I don't know why, but I miss them already."

Rola: "That was... fast."

Yume: "Because the time we spent was precious, too precious."

Rola and Koharu also drinks some more water from their bottles.

Rola: "Yea, if it wasn't because of them, the two of us wouldn't be able to defeat Elza- _san_."

Koharu: "And with your Innovator powers awakened, we worked together with them to defeat _The Creator_."

Yume: "That's true."

Rola: "I'm honestly not sure if we can go back there or not."

Yume: "Come to think of it, the rift got closed shut when we arrived back home, which means none of us can go back there."

Koharu: "I remember Elza- _san_ trying to use Venus Ark's system to re-open the rift a few days ago, but to no avail."

Rola: "That means the space-time continuum is getting restored back to its original state."

Yume: "Most likely, especially since the root of all these dimensional troubles have been dealt with."

Rola stands up and stretches for a bit.

Rola: "Now, then, shall we continue our practice?"

Yume: "Sure, why not?"

Just as Yume and Koharu stands up, somebody is knocking at the practice room door.

Koharu: "Yes?"

It appears to be Anna Hibiki, Yume and Rola's homeroom teacher.

Anna: "Yo, _babies_. Still going strong with your practice?"

Yume: "Anna- _sensei_? What's up?"

Anna: "I just got an announcement, specifically directed for you two, Nijino and Sakuraba."

Rola: "For us? What is it?"

Anna: "It's about the upcoming **World Aikatsu! Cup**."

Rola: "Oh man, that prestigious annual worldwide tourney?"

Anna: "We are deciding on who will become the top representative of Japan to compete in the Cup. As of right now, you two are widely considered as the biggest contenders to become Japan's top representative."

Koharu: "Incredible."

Yume: "Wow."

Anna: "However, you shouldn't get too excited yet. I hear Shiratori is also getting up there to become the top representative."

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_ , eh? At this rate, it's about time I pay all my debts and finally surpass Hime- _senpai_ on a competitive performance."

Rola: "But, hey, let's not forget that I am the other contender. Which means, as your rival, I'm also gonna go full blast against you."

Yume: "I'm totally not gonna back down on you, Rola. So, bring it on."

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_... With their Sun Dresses-- no, **Eternal Dress** es fully powered, it's going to be a seriously fierce competition."

Anna: "You said it."

Koharu: "Good luck, you two. I will be cheering from the sidelines for the time being."

Yume: "Don't worry, Koharu- _chan_. We'll always be waiting for you to catch up with us."

Rola: "Wait a sec, Yume. Didn't you say that Koharu is already catching up with us?"

Yume: "Oh, yea, I did."

Koharu: "I know, I do have unseen potentials. But I am not fully powered just yet to compete alongside you. That is why."

Rola: "I... I understand..."

Koharu: "Anyway, let us resume our practice, shall we?"

Yume and Rola simply nods and resumes their practice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at S4's teatime spot...

Mahiru, Ako, and Yuzu are currently having their lunch. While Mahiru is taking her next spoon, she receives a call via her phone. She takes the phone from her pocket to see who's calling her.

Mahiru: "Hm, Rei- _san_?"

Mahiru accepts the call and activates the video call mode, showing Rei on the display.

Rei: _"Hi there, Mahiru. Doing fine?"_

Mahiru: "Ah, Rei- _san_. We're fine. What about you and your tour around Southeast Asia?"

Rei: _"We're fine, too. As of right now, we're on our way to Jakarta after finishing our business back at Singapore."_

Mahiru: "Indonesia, eh?"

Rei: _"Yes, the place where a lot of the world's greatest talents came from."_

Mahiru: "If I recall correctly, not many Indonesians were really into Aikatsu, despite their country having a bunch of amazing singers."

Rei: _"That is why Elza is going there. She wants to see if Indonesia does have a top representative for the world tourney."_

Mahiru: "I know, the **World Aikatsu! Cup**. _Onee-chan_ did tell me that she's going to represent France."

Rei: _"Yeah, I know that. Now, if you'll excuse me. Elza is calling."_

Mahiru: "Okay then, see you."

Mahiru ends the call.

Yuzu: "So, they are on their way to Indonesia, right?"

Mahiru: "Uh-huh."

Yuzu: "I wanna go there sometime, especially because I heard they have a brand of bottled tea with my name on it."

Ako: "Well, if you really wanted to, you can just go there yourself with your Gundam in flight mode. Or... ask Aria to bring you there through quantization."

Mahiru: "Too bad the faster option is out of question since Aria- _chan_ is currently back at Finland."

Yuzu: "Yeah, unfortunately."

* * *

A few hours later, Venus Ark arrives at Jakarta, docking near Ancol area. Their arrival is warmly welcomed by the harbour crews who just happen to be into Aikatsu.

Harbour crews: "Venus Ark, _selamat datang di Indonesia!_ Welcome to Indonesia!"

Elza begins walking down the ladder from her ship, followed by Kirara and Rei. They wave their hands at the harbour crews. Just as they reach the bottom, they are met by a surprise in the form of Aria's Ar Quanta suddenly showing up right above them, quantizing all the way from Finland to Indonesia.

Crowds: "Whoa!"

Kirara: "A-Aria- _chan_!?"

Ar Quanta begins to land near Elza and the others, prompting the crowds to move away. After it lands, Aria opens the cockpit hatch and exits, gathering up with her Venus Ark fellows.

Aria: "I'm sorry I'm late."

Kirara: "You went all the way from Finland to here? Wow."

Aria: "Hehehe."

Aria smiles, charming the crews nearby.

Kirara: "Anyway, what is this Ancol area?"

Elza: "This whole place is a tourist attraction. They got an amusement park, waterpark, aquarium, golf field, seafood restaurants, cultural theater, hotels, and many more."

Kirara: "An amusement park? Yay, Kirara's going there!"

Rei: "Not so fast, Kirara. We haven't even started our job here yet. Once we're done, you can go ahead and have fun."

Kirara: "Oh, okay..."

Aria: "Anyway, shall we begin what we're planning to do?"

Elza: "Yes, finding Indonesia's greatest representative for the world tourney."

Aria: "But where do we start?"

Elza: "We have to depend on you, Aria, thanks to you coming all the way from Finland to here. You have you Innovator power, don't you?"

Rei: "That means you can use your power to sense the idol energy of the potential representatives, provided that you are within your maximum range."

Aria: "Ah, I understand. That means we have to go together and look around."

Kirara: "Nice idea! With Aria- _chan_ 's help, we'll be able to find that representative sooner than later."

Elza: "With that said, let's get to our Gundams and begin searching."

Elza, Kirara, and Rei begins heading back to the ship to board their Gundams.

Crew 1: "Why are they going back to the ship?"

Aria: "We're gonna launch our Gundams to look for Indonesia's top idol representative for **World Aikatsu Cup**."

Crew 1: "Ah, the annual world tourney. We're also interested to see how that representative performs."

Aria: "Me too. So, off I go, then."

Crew 1: "Stay safe."

Aria boards her Ar Quanta again and begins to fly. Not too long after, the other three have boarded their Gundams and flies alongside Aria, beginning their search for Indonesia's top idol representative.

* * *

Hours later, back at Four-Stars Academy...

Yume is currently back at the teatime spot, eating some afternoon snacks alongside Rola, Koharu, and her S4 fellows. Just as she's about to get another bite on her bread, she starts to curiously stare at the afternoon sky.

Rola: "Yume, what's wrong?"

Yume: "Oh, I'm just wondering about how Aria- _chan_ is doing at Indonesia."

Koharu: "Do you want to contact her?"

Yume: "Contact her? Sure, why not?"

As her eyes begin to glow, Yume uses her Innovator power to make a contact with Aria.

Yume: "Aria- _chan_ , come in. Do you read me?"

Not too long after, Aria answers Yume's call.

Aria: _"Loud and clear, Yume-chan."_

Yume: "Ah, yes. So, how are you doing at Indonesia?"

Aria: _"Me and the others are currently searching for the best candidate for Indonesia's top idol representative. You know, the World Aikatsu Cup."_

Yume: "I know."

Aria: _"Anyway, how is Hime-chan doing right now?"_

Yume: "Hime- _senpai_? I haven't heard anything from her for a few days. But, considering that she's also going to be a candidate for Japan's top representative, she's probably busy training right now."

Aria: _"I see. Anyway, what do you think about visiting Indonesia someday?"_

Yume: "I'd like to, especially since I know about how Indonesia is the source of many renowned world-class talents. Sharing experience with each other will be a lot of fun."

Aria: _"I'm thinking about the same thing. So, I'm off for now, I got some more work to do."_

Yume: "Alright then, good luck."

Yume's eyes stop glowing.

Yuzu: "Wow, I didn't know your Innovator power is capable of long-range communication with other Innovators."

Koharu: "How is she doing?"

Yume: "She's doing fine. She also asked me if I want to visit Indonesia or not. Of course I'm interested to go there sometime, meeting up with some of the famous idols there."

Koharu: "Speaking of Indonesia, I'd like to see any of the country's traditional dances live. I've seen some videos of it, and they look amazing. But seeing them live will be a new experience for me."

Mahiru: "I didn't know you have an interest on Indonesia's traditional dances. Besides, you're in the Beauty class, not in the Dance class like Yuzu- _senpai_."

Koharu: "Uh, Mahiru- _chan_ , Yuzu- _senpai_ 's specialization is modern dance."

Mahiru: "Oh, sorry, I was mistaken."

Yuzu: "But I can do traditional dance if I try, even if it's just for fun. Hehe."

Yume: "What about you, Rola? Do you have anything that interests you from Indonesia?"

Rola: "Me? Err... I haven't really looked into Indonesian culture and entertainment stuffs. But, if I may say, I'm interested with their... sport talents."

Yume: "Ah, I do remember, they have some of the finest badminton players in the world. Though everywhere we look, soccer is always their most favorite sport."

Koharu: "Yeah, that's a bit of a shame, since the other sports tend to be forgotten."

Yume: "Anyway, what matters the most for now is that we have to overcome Hime- _senpai_ before we can even compete to become Japan's top representative."

Rola: "Yes, I know. And then, whoever wins will compete with literally the entire earth."

Mahiru: "Speaking of which, I'm actually going to be the representative of France."

Rola: "Wait, what?"

Koharu: "Hm, makes sense, especially since Yozora- _senpai_ is working in France, the country we all know for its fashion and stuff."

Mahiru: "And if I can, I'm going to visit _Onee-chan_ tomorrow morning."

Ako: "You're going there?"

Mahiru: "Uh-huh, with my Gundam."

Yume: "If you're really going to go there, I wish you a safe travel."

Mahiru: "Thanks."

* * *

Later that evening...

After several hours of searching around Java with high speed and Aria's Innovator power, the Venus Ark team finally finds someone with extraordinary amounts of idol energy at Bandung, West Java.

Aria: "Ah! I sense something... powerful."

Kirara: "You don't mean, we've found our best candidate?"

Elza: "Where is it coming from."

Aria: "Right ahead, you see that flyover bridge and the malls in the distance?"

Rei: "The power reading is coming from that direction, yes?"

Aria: "That's right. Also, I hear a song, a really beautiful song. I believe the singer must be the very candidate we've been looking for."

Elza: "Nice. Let us go, then."

The Venus Ark team heads toward the mall ahead of them. As they're right at the mall building's entrance, they see a young girl at their age singing with passion on the stage and hyping her audience.

Rei: "That girl?"

Elza: "Hm, let me try to listen."

Elza activates the long-range sound receiver of her Gundam, trying to listen how the girl sings. She relays the song to the other three.

Kirara: "That voice..."

Rei: "She's amazing."

Aria: "See? It's wonderful, simply wonderful."

Elza: "Once she's done singing, let's land."

The team waits until the girl finishes her song, and then begins landing their Gundams near the mall's entrance, surprising the people nearby.

Boy (A): "Hey, aren't these... Gundams!?"

Girl (A): "Look at the logo, they're from Venus Ark, that famous world-cruising idol school!"

Girl (B): "That means, _Perfect Elza_!"

The team are exiting their Gundams and then approaching the singer.

Singer: "Uh, hi there. Hey, aren't you--?"

Elza: "Yes, young one, I am Elza Forte of Venus Ark academy. I've come to your town in search of Indonesia' greatest representative for the World Aikatsu Cup."

Singer: "The World Aikatsu Cup, you say!?"

The singer suddenly shows a great deal of enthusiasm.

Kirara: "Oh, whoa!"

Singer: "I'm actually interested to see that annual tournament, though I'm not certain if I can actually participate or not since I'm just a regular stage singer, doing it just for the fun of myself and the others."

Elza: "That's the reason of us coming here. We sensed your immense idol energy, an idol energy of someone more than capable of participating in the world tourney."

Aria: "That is correct. Your voice sounds wonderful, simply wonderful!"

Singer: "Oh my, you're serious? I am capable of participating?"

Elza: "If you choose to go under my guidance, I will make you _perfect_ and let you show the world that Indonesia can do indeed it. If other countries can do it, then why can't you?"

Singer: "Cool! That means I'll have to tell my parents about it! I'm sure they'll be happy and let me participate since it's been my dream to be involved in something THIS prestigious."

Rei: "By the way, I haven't heard your name yet."

Singer: "Ah, my name? My name's Kristy. Nice to meet all of you."

One of the audience begins asking Kristy.

Girl (B): "Hey, Kristy! Are you seriously going to become Indonesia's representative for the World Aikatsu Cup?"

Kristy: "Yes, I am! And the Venus Ark idols will show me the way!"

Boy (A): "We'll wish you the best of luck, then! Show them that Indonesia can do it!"

Others: "Yeah, go for it! Be our nation's Top Idol!"

The audience starts cheering on Kristy, delighting her and the Venus Ark team.

Kirara: "There you go, Kris- _chan_. With them supporting you, I'm sure you'll be able to pull that off."

Kristy: "Okay, I'll do it! But, first, I need to go back home and tell my parents about it."

Aria: "May I accompany you?"

Kristy: "And you are?"

Aria: "Futaba Aria, from Finland."

Kristy: "So, you're going to accompany me to my home? Much appreciated, please do."

Thus, Kristy follows Aria into Ar Quanta's cockpit. However, just as Aria is about to start up her Ar Quanta...

Aria: "Eh?"

Kristy: "What's wrong?"

Aria: "Someone's calling."

Kristy: "Who?"

Aria: "My friend, from Japan."

Aria's Innovator eyes are glowing as Yume is contacting her once more.

Yume: _"Hi, Aria-chan. I'm sorry for contacting you without knowing your current situation. But, how does your search go?"_

Aria: "Yume- _chan_? Well, we got lucky and have finally found the one we're searching for."

Yume: _"Really? Glad to hear it. I wonder if I can meet her someday."_

Aria: "Of course you can, once we decide to head back to Japan."

Yume: _"Alright, then. I will be waiting."_

The call ends.

Kristy: "What was that about?"

Aria: "She's just curious about how I'm doing right now."

Kristy: "The way you're communicating... Are you using some kind of telepathic power?"

Aria: "Well, people are calling me _fairy idol_ for a good reason, y'know? Although I do aware that the power that I have right now is nothing like what fairies usually have."

Kristy: "Oh, okay."

Aria: "Anyway, shall we get going, then?"

Kristy: "Yup. I'll direct you to where my house is."

Aria: "Uh-huh, please do."

As per Kristy's directions, Aria heads west, followed by Elza, Kirara, and Rei. In just a few minutes, they have reached Kristy's house, conveniently built beside an empty field for the Gundams to land on. They land and hop off their Gundams to enter the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the S4 mansion in Four-Stars Academy...

Yume is just preparing to sleep in her room. She lies flat on her bed and tries to close her eyes. But, for some reason, she can't.

Yume: _"That's strange. Why can't I sleep? Maybe something's boggling my mind?"_

Yume uses her Innovator power to sense whatever's boggling her mind.

Yume: _"Hmm... why am I sensing... an imminent danger? Is it here? Is it somewhere else? Ah, I hope my prediction is wrong."_

Suddenly, Yume hears somebody knocking the door.

Yume: "Coming!"

Yume gets up, walks toward the door, and opens it, revealing Rola.

Yume: "Eh? Rola, what's wrong?"

Rola: "I can't sleep."

Yume: "Don't tell me your mind is being boggled by something."

Rola: "Apparently, yes. It's like I'm sensing an imminent danger."

Yume: "You, too? It can't be _The Creator_ , right?"

Rola: "That's totally impossible. God is dead, we have killed Him."

Yume: "Then... what is this feeling?"

Rola: "I have no idea. A new threat or something? At this rate, we better stay cautious."

Yume simply nods.

* * *

Later, back at Indonesia...

Kristy is finished with convincing her parents about her eventual participation in the World Aikatsu Cup. Her parents are fully delighted to hear that their daughter is going to carry Indonesia's name into such a prestigious tourney and are willing to give their full support. After that, Kristy begins packing up her stuff as quickly as she can and returns back to the Gundams for the Venus Ark team to bring her along.

Elza: "Alright then, shall we go now?"

Kirara: "Yup. Let's go."

Elza, Kirara, and Rei holds onto Ar Quanta's shoulders as Aria is preparing to quantize back to Jakarta. With her Innovator power, Aria activates the quantization gate and goes into it along with the other three. In a few seconds, they arrive back at the still-docked Venus Ark at Ancol.

Kristy: "Hey! Isn't this Ancol? We traveled all the way from Bandung to Jakarta within just a few seconds!? This is incredible!"

Aria: "It is called _quantization_. Amazing, isn't it?"

Rei: "Okay, let us land now."

The four Gundams are starting to head into Venus Ark's hangar, when suddenly they hear an explosion nearby.

Elza: "Wh-what the!?"

Rei: "An explosion? From where?"


	2. [Prologue 02] A Looming Threat

Right after the Venus Ark team arrives back to their ship with their candidate, an explosion rocks an area east of them.

Elza: "It's coming from east of us."

Aria: "Who caused that explosion?"

Rei: "Must be an enemy attack."

Kristy: "But, what enemy?"

Elza: "Aria, you go back to the hangar and bring our candidate to a safe place."

Aria: "Understood."

Aria enters the hangar with Kristy.

Elza: "Rei, you go around there and get the civilians nearby to somewhere safe."

Rei: "Roger."

Elza: "And Kirara, you're going with me."

Kirara: "As you command, Elza- _sama_!"

Rei begins heading towards the area near the explosion to get any civilians nearby to safety, while Elza and Kirara takes their weapons from the arms deck and heads directly toward the explosion. Once the two reaches it, they are shocked to see an unidentified Mobile Suit emerging from the flames of that explosion.

Kirara: "Is that... a Mobile Suit?"

Elza: "Why is it here? And where did it come from?"

The unidentified Mobile Suit detects the arrival of Elza and Kirara. It suddenly begins to speak in a synthetic, robotic voice.

MS: "DETECTED... VENUS ARK UP AHEAD... AND INDONESIA'S WORLD AIKATSU CUP REPRESENTATIVE INSIDE... MISSION, CAPTURE THE REPRESENTATIVE..."

Elza: "It just spoke... and it wants to capture our candidate!?"

Kirara: "Dream on, mystery guy. We won't let you take the candidate from us!"

Kirara quickly rushes toward the seemingly dangerous MS.

Elza: "Kirara, wait!"

MS: "KIRARA HANAZONO... GUNDAM FLUFFBREAK... ENEMY DETECTED, MUST DESTROY..."

Kirara: "What!?"

The hostile MS activates its wrist-mounted gatling gun on the left arm and fires at Kirara.

Kirara: "Whoa!"

Kirara quickly dodges the shot.

Elza: "I'll handle it. Kirara, just stay back and provide fire support."

Kirara: "Ah, okay."

Kirara backs off while Elza goes forward with her Venus Gospel lances ready.

MS: "NEXT ENEMY DETECTED... ELZA FORTE, IN PERFECT FORTIS... PERFECT ELZA, MUST DESTROY..."

Elza: "Seriously, who sent you?"

Elza unleashes a fast strike with her right hand Venus Gospel. The enemy unit reacts surprisingly fast by taking its shield and blocks the attack.

Elza: "Hoo, the A.I. of that machine must be good."

Elza proceeds to unleash more attacks, but the enemy unit continues blocking her attacks. As the enemy unit is busy defending, Kirara gets behind it and fires her beam rifle at high output, scoring a direct hit on its back and causing it to stagger a bit.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , now!"

Elza: "Take this!"

Elza does a thrust attack with her right hand Venus Gospels at the enemy's torso. But, the thrust only knocks the enemy down as it is unable to pierce its armor.

Elza: "What the? That armor can withstand an attack from my Venus Gospel?"

Kirara: "I can't believe it!"

The enemy gets back up and immediately fires its gatling gun at Elza, prompting her to dodge to the right side. Quickly, the enemy turns around and fires at Kirara. She quickly boost-jumps and retaliates by firing her beam rifle four times. Even though all her shots hit the target, they have little to no effect.

Kirara: "The armor is too tough!"

Elza opens up her comms channel to contact Rei.

Elza: "Rei, come in. Are you done evacuating the nearby civilians?"

Rei: _"I'm just done! You need some help?"_

Elza: "Apparently, yes. This new enemy is tough."

Rei: _"Okay, I'm on my way."_

Elza stops the transmission and then does another slash with her left-hand Venus Gospel, only to get parried by the enemy's metal blade on the right arm.

Elza: "Dang!"

The enemy starts pushing Elza back. But shortly afterwards, Rei rushes at high speed towards the two.

Rei: "Hold on, Elza!"

Using her sword, Rei unleashes several thrusts at the enemy. Due to the toughness of the enemy's armor, most of her thrusts bounce off.

Rei: "Such a tough armor. At this rate, we will need an actual pinpoint penetration attack."

Kirara: "That means... we need her help. Aria- _chan_!!"

Just as Kirara calls out for Aria, she arrives back in her Ar Quanta along with the XGT cannons.

Aria: "Hold on, everyone, I'm coming!"

The enemy's A.I. notices Aria coming towards it, prompting it to fire its gatling gun at her. Aria swiftly dodges the shot and returns fire with the more powerful XGT gatling blaster. The enemy defends against the shot, only to get pushed back due to the sheer power of each bullets. After that, Aria switches to the heavy smasher mode and fires a single shot that breaks the enemy's defense open.

Elza: "Focus on its torso!"

Elza unleashes her chain of attacks using both Venus Gospels, assisted by Rei's multitude of sword thrusts and Kirara's long-range cannon shots. Slowly but surely, the armor at the torso begins to crack.

Rei: "It's working."

Aria: "Get ready! I'm gonna penetrate its armor!"

Aria deploys her rifle bits and aims all of them at the enemy's weakened spot while charging for another shot from her XGT heavy smasher mode. Noticing that Aria is almost ready to shoot, the three moves out of the way.

Aria: "And, FIRE!"

Aria fires a second shot from her XGT heavy smasher mode, dealing even more damage to the enemy's armor. She then fires all her rifle bits at high output straight at the weakened torso of the enemy. The pinpoint penetration shot successfully goes through the enemy's already-weakened armor and destroys the core, causing it to completely lose power and falls, and yet it doesn't explode.

Kirara: "Alright, we did it! Nice job, Aria- _chan_!"

Aria can only scratches her head while laughing a little.

Rei: "I say we better inspect that Mobile Suit."

Elza: "You're right. We need to know where did that unit come from."

The Venus Ark team decides to hop off their Gundams and inspect the broken Mobile Suit. Near the hole that Aria made, they found a certain logo that seems to belong to whoever sent the unit.

Elza: "CKN... _CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA_? I've never heard of that name before."

Rei: "But, look at that name. Doesn't it sound Indonesian?"

Two of the harbor crews are approaching the Venus Ark team.

Crew 1: "Hey, you managed to defeat that big bastard?"

Crew 2: "Alright! Way to go, girls."

Rei: "Thank you. By the way, do you know about this CKN?"

Rei points at the CKN logo.

Crew 1: "CKN? I think I've seen that name before. Was it from the internet? I forgot."

Crew 2: "Beats me. Even then, I don't think that CKN thing actually exists here."

Rei: "Strange."

Aria: "I don't think that thing came from here, though."

Rei: "Why so?"

Crew 1: "Oh yeah, come to think of it, this Mobile Suit looks nothing like our Indonesian machines. If I may say, it looks like a rip-off from something else."

Elza: "That's quite strange indeed. That could only mean this CKN unit came from... a different dimension."

Kirara: "Oh no, are you saying that CKN is disrupting the space-time continuum to get here and attack us?"

Rei: "Not only that, the unit is also targeting Kristy."

Crew 1: "Who's Kristy?"

Rei: "Indonesia's top idol representative for the World Aikatsu Cup. We found her just recently."

Crew 2: "I see."

Kirara: "Anyway, what is our next plan of action now?"

Elza: "If that CKN bot was indeed going after Indonesia's representative for the World Aikatsu Cup, we can assume that they might be going after the other representatives around the world."

Kirara: "Oh no, they're gonna be in danger!"

Rei: "At this rate, we gotta inform Four-Stars Academy."

Elza: "You're right. And we need to head back to Japan and regroup with them."

Rei: "Good idea."

Kirara: "Oh man, that means we can't have fun at Ancol."

Aria: "The situation just won't allow us, Kirara- _san_. It can't be helped."

Elza: "With that said, we gotta move."

The Venus Ark team heads back to their ship with their Gundams. They enter the Venus Ark hangar and quickly departs from Ancol, heading back to Japan.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, back at Four-Stars Academy...

Yume wakes up after sleeping on her futon since Rola decided to have a sleepover in her room and sleeps on her bed.

Yume: (yawns)

Rola wakes up hearing Yume's yawn.

Rola: "Uh, hey. You're awake?"

Yume: "Y-yeah."

Rola: "You're still feeling that imminent danger, aren't you?"

Yume: "Actually, yes."

Rola: "Honestly... where is it coming from?"

Yume: "Wait a sec...! I feel it again."

Yume's Innovator eyes begin to glow, as do Rola's.

Rola: "You're right. Let's go."

Yume and Rola rushes out of the S4 mansion, heading outside to the hangar where their Gundams are stored. Along the way, the two runs into Koharu.

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , Rola- _chan_ , what's going on?"

Yume: "We're sensing an imminent danger. We have to go."

Koharu: "Are you serious?"

Rola: "We felt it. And it's coming our way."

Suddenly, they receive a call from Moroboshi.

Yume: "Yes?"

Moroboshi: _"Nijino, I'm detecting an anomaly on the sky above the sea. You need to go and investigate it."_

Yume: "Affirmative. Me, Rola, and Koharu- _chan_ are on our way to the hangar."

Moroboshi: _"I see. Be quick, and be careful."_

Yume ends the call.

Yume: "We were right, there's indeed an imminent danger."

Rola: "Then we have no time to lose. Let us move."

Yume, Rola, and Koharu runs to the hangar as quickly as they can. Once they reach the hangar, they immediately board their Gundams and prepare for launch as they are moved to the launchpad. Once everything's set...

Yume: "Dreamforge, Nijino Yume--!"

Rola: "Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

Koharu: "Next-S, Nanakura Koharu--!"

All three: "Heading out!"

The trio heads out, flying towards the sea to check on the anomaly.

Yume: "Koharu- _chan_ , I just noticed you're solo-piloting your Gundam without Alice- _chan_ 's help. Are you gonna be okay?"

Koharu: "You don't need to worry, Yume- _chan_. I'm fine."

Yume: "Ah, I should've remembered that you're catching up with us fast."

The trio is getting closer towards the anomaly on the sky. Yume and Rola uses their Innovator powers to sense something from that anomaly.

Rola: "This is... the imminent danger that we felt since last night."

Koharu: "That one?"

Yume: "Yeah, exactly."

Rola: "That's gotta be a new rift opening up. But, what danger lies behind it?"

Shortly after Rola finishes talking, the rift opens up, revealing two Mobile Suits with similar aesthetics to the one that Venus Ark took down at Indonesia.

Koharu: "Mobile Suits?"

Yume notices the CKN logo near the torso.

Yume: "CKN? What is that--?"

Before Yume could even finish her words, one of the CKN units begins firing its wrist-mounted gatling gun at her.

Yume: "Whoa!"

Yume quickly boosts upward to dodge the shot.

Rola: "They really are hostile! Everyone, **_tabaho_**!"

[ **A/N:** _"Tabaho"_ means "to battle", a reference to WTii aka wtiiwarcraft]

Rola engages her thin beam sabers while Koharu readies her beam cannons. Yume returns fire at her attacker using her head vulcan before taking her Grand-Dream swallow and prepares to strike back.

Yume: "Haaa!"

Yume does a powerful diagonal slash, which gets parried by the enemy's metal blade. The two pushes against each other unti they knock each other back.

Koharu: "Here!"

Koharu provides some fire support for Yume using her beam cannons, firing some high output shots at Yume's opponent. The enemy simply defends against Koharu's shots, utilizing its tough armor to reduce the damage taken.

Koharu: "All those direct hits had little to no effect?"

Rola: "They have tough defensive capability, it appears. Ugh!"

Rola barely dodges her opponent's flying kick, but the enemy quickly follows its missing attack by firing its gatling gun at her, prompting her to dodge once again. Rola opens up the beam blasters on her Gundam's chest and fires several shots, causing direct hits but still little to no effect.

Rola: "These really are nothing like the 2wingS Gundam legion that we fought before."

Yume starts clashing against her opponent. No matter how fast Yume's attacks are, her opponent is fully capable of keeping up with her.

Enemy 1: "GIVE IT UP, YUME NIJINO... YOU... CANNOT... WIN..."

Yume: "You can speak?"

Koharu: "With this kind of synthetic voice, it must be an A.I."

Yume: "Who could possibly make an A.I. this good to fight us!?"

Koharu: "Yume- _chan_ , watch out!"

Yume's opponent manages to find an opening on her attack and unleashes a thrust with its metal blade. Yume dodges in a really clutch timing, leaving a graze on her Gundam's right arm.

Yume: "Dang! You're not gonna catch me off-guard for the second time!"

Yume engages the weapon that she hasn't used before - a pair of waist-mounted piercing beam blasters reminiscent to _Smiter's Gatling_ found on the original 2wingS Gundam. She fires a few shots at her opponent, but most of them gets dodged until Koharu manages to score a direct hit with her powered-up beam cannon shot.

Yume: "Nice shot, Koharu- _chan_!"

Koharu: "Yume _-chan_ , now!"

Yume: "Okay!"

Yume fires both the piercing blasters at the right side of her opponent's torso, hitting one spot with high precision. She manages to cause some damage on her opponent's torso, but isn't exactly enough to bring it down.

Koharu: "It is able to withstand Yume- _chan_ 's piercing blaster? I can't believe it."

* * *

Back at Venus Ark, which is still on its way to Japan...

Aria: "Ah!"

Aria's Innovator eyes are glowing, sensing Yume's battle against the new enemy. Kristy approaches from behind to see what's going on.

Kristy: "What's wrong, Aria?"

Aria: "My friends, they're in trouble."

Kristy: "You can tell with your power, right?"

Aria: "Yes. And now I need to help them."

Kristy: "Eh? You don't mean... you're gonna pilot your Gundam and go there?"

Aria: "What else? They're gonna need my help. So, then, off I go. You better wait here."

Kristy: "Ah, okay."

Aria hurries to the hangar and boards her Ar Quanta, being noticed by Elza from her room through the hangar's CCTV. Elza then calls Aria directly to the Gundam.

Elza: "Aria, what's going on?"

Aria: "I'm going to launch and quantize myself to Japan. Yume- _chan_ is in trouble."

Elza: "Are you saying that the same enemy that attacked us back at Indonesia has also appeared in Japan?"

Aria: "Yes, it is very likely."

Elza: "I understand, permission granted. Be careful out there."

Aria: "Thank you."

The hangar gate is then opened by Elza, allowing Aria to launch.

Aria: "Ar Quanta, Futaba Aria, heading out!"

Aria heads out the hangar, immediately quantizing with her gateway straight to Japan.

* * *

 

Back at the battle location...

Rola: "Ha!"

Rola does a quick side slash with her right-hand beam saber, which gets parried by her opponent. She chains the attack with some more quick strikes, but her opponent continuously intercepts her attacks.

Rola: "This is no good. They're wearing us down."

Yume: "No, we're not done yet. Press on!"

Yume, continuing her clash against her opponent, begins powering-up and pushes her opponent back. The _Gaia Furnace_ of her Gundam spins at an accelerated rate as she does that, allowing her to muster as much power as she can until...

Yume: "Haaa!"

Yume manages to knock her opponent back and leaving it open for attacks. Yume uses that chance to unleash multiple slashes at her opponent's torso, slowly but surely leaving more and more noticable damage on the armor. While Yume is still busy slashing at her oppponent, Rola decides to use her whip.

Rola: "Fine, what about this?!"

Rola dodges her opponent's gatling gun shot to the right side and swings her whip, strapping it on the enemy's right leg. She begins spinning her opponent around until she throws it toward Yume. In an instant, Yume reacts by kicking her opponent towards the other opponent, causing the two to collide hard.

Koharu: "Great job, you two!"

The two enemy units are staggered after colliding with each other, giving the three a few moments to take their breath. At the same time, Aria arrives at the battle from her quantization gate.

Aria: "Yume- _chan_!"

Yume: "Oh, Aria- _chan_! Glad you could make it here."

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ , we need to concentrate our attacks on strictly one spot of the enemy unit. That's our best bet to break its tough armor."

Koharu: "How do you know?"

Aria: "We have fought the similar unit back at Indonesia."

Rola: "Really?"

Yume: "I understand. Besides, I have my waist-mounted piercing blasters. Which means..."

Rola: "Yume, they're ready to attack again!"

Aria: "At this rate--!"

Aria immediately deploys her rifle bits and fires a barrage of beam shots at the one with damaged torso. She concentrates her shots at the weakest spot while continuously pushing the enemy unit towards Koharu.

Koharu: "Have it back."

Koharu fires her beam cannon at high output, pushing the enemy unit back towards Aria. Yume quickly gets in front of Aria, facing towards the enemy unit with her piercing blasters fully charged.

Yume/Aria: "Fire!!"

Yume and Aria combines their shots from the piercing blasters and the rifle bits, creating a single, concentrated piercing beam that successfully breaks through the already-damaged armor of the enemy unit and blowing it up completely.

Koharu: "Alright! Oh, whoa!"

Koharu quickly moves out of the way as Rola flies down right from above her, outrunning her opponent. Rola turns around, facing her opponent with her chest-mounted beam blaster and fires a few times. The enemy unit is forced to defend against Rola's shots, allowing Aria to shoot her XGT cannon in gatling mode from the left side, hitting the enemy quite hard.

Rola: "Now, for the pinpoint penetration...!"

Rola rushes toward the slightly staggered enemy unit with her two beam sabers at hand, albeit without turning them on.

Rola: "This is it!"

Rola does some tricky maneuvers to confuse her opponent and proceeds to kick it right on the head, immediatly followed by putting her inactive beam sabers at both sides of its torso. She turns on the beam sabers, releasing extra-thin beam blades that successfully pierces her opponent's armor. Rola then widens the beam blades to really cause significant damage within the armor and completely takes it down.

Yume: "Way to go, Rola!"

Rola takes her beam sabers off her defeated opponent, letting it fall into the sea.

Rola: "Whew."

Koharu: "We did it, thanks to Aria- _chan_."

Aria: "Nah, it's nothing big."

Yume: "So then, Aria- _chan_ , we need to get some information about these hostile units. CKN, was it?"

Aria: "Yes, it's CKN - _CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA_. But we better wait for Venus Ark to arrive here first. We're going to discuss it with all of you Four-Stars Academy idols."

Rola: "Yea, makes sense. If those CKN bots did come out from the rift between space-time continuum, it is indeed something that we shouldn't scoff at."

Koharu: "But, wait a second. Did you say _CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA_? Wasn't that name in Indonesian language?"

Yume: "Are you saying that CKN indeed originated from the very country you just visited?"

Aria: "That is true, but they doesn't really exist in our world according to people there. Since you did say that they came from a rift, it is very likely that CKN came from a completely separate world."

Yume: "Just like our Starlight friends and that shattered world, right...?"

Rola: "We really have to get everyone together and discuss this matter ASAP before something even worse happens."

Yume: "With that said, let's wait for Venus Ark to arrive at the dock, and then we'll return back to the school."

All three nods at Yume. After that, they head towards the dock, waiting for a few minutes until Venus Ark finally shows up from the horizon...


	3. [Prologue 03] Reconnect

A few hours have passed since Venus Ark's arrival at the Four-Stars Academy area following the attack by two CKN bots that was successfully stopped by Yume and Rola. The Venus Ark team visits Four-Stars Academy once more to discuss about the recent attacks by the CKN bots with Moroboshi and the top aces of Four-Stars.

In the school's briefing room...

Elza: "So, that's what happened back at Indonesia."

Moroboshi: "I see. That bot you destroyed back there was targeting Indonesia's top representative for the world tourney for unclear reasons."

Yume: "And there wasn't even any clear information regarding that CKN and its precise whereabouts."

Rola: "Aria was right. CKN came from a separate realm, just like _The Creator_ before them."

Ako: "Are you saying that we're now dealing against new bad guys? This is nuts!"

Mahiru: "What about that representative you were talking about? Where is she?"

Yuzu: "She's touring the school grounds with Haruka right now."

Elza: "There's still a problem, though. Considering that CKN is capable of going through the boundaries of space-time continuum and also them potentially targeting the World Aikatsu Cup representatives of other countries..."

Rei: "Yes, these people are in danger. But, what we don't know is the best way to protect them."

Mahiru: "The thing is, we need to actually find out the actual whereabouts of CKN."

Elza: "But the rift we once used to enter the Starlight's world has been closed shut. None of us were able to re-open it."

Yume: "Starlight's world, you say? That means... Aria- _chan_!"

Aria: "Ah, yes?"

Yume: "Can you try contacting the Innovators in there?"

Aria: "You mean, contacting for Ichigo- _san_ and the others?"

Rola: "That's a nice idea, Yume. As far as I know, our Innovator powers should be able to cross through the boundaries of space-time continuum. It's worth the try."

Aria: "However, we will need a sufficient amount of power to be able to make contact with them. Remember, the rifts have been closed shut since that crisis was over."

Yume: "That means... the three of us will have to combine powers. Can we do it?"

Moroboshi: "Yes, you can, Nijino. Contact our allies in the another world and inform them about the new threat."

Yume: "Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the school building, Haruka and Kristy are touring around Four-Stars Academy. They are currently near the boys' division of the school.

Haruka: "So, here we have the boys' division of Four-Stars Academy."

Kristy: "Wow..."

Haruka: "Uh-huh. That division is also where our top four male idols - M4 - dwells."

Kristy: "Ugh, why am I remembering that frightful memories of seeing local boybands back at Indonesia?"

Haruka: " Easy, Kris- _chan_. Our M4 is nothing like those boybands."

Kristy: "You serious?"

Haruka: "You can count on Haruka's seriousness, because Haruka's seriousness can count."

Haruka puts on a sunglasses as she's saying that.

Kristy: (pfft)

Right after that, M4 just happens to pass by them.

Haruka: "Whoa, speak of the devil."

Subaru: "Oh, hey, who do we have here?"

Asahi: "A new girl? From where?"

Haruka: "She's the top representative from Indonesia for the World Aikatsu Cup."

Nozomu: "She's from Indonesia? Why is she here, though?"

Haruka: "Venus Ark brought her here because--"

Subaru: "I know, it has something to do with the enemy Mobile Suits that the _boiled octopus_ took down hours ago."

Kristy: "Actually, you're right. Elza told me about how I was being targeted by the same enemy unit back at Ancol. However, none of us are able to confirm where those enemies came from."

Haruka: "What was the enemy again?"

Kristy: "CKN, _CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA._ "

Kanata: "What the hell? You mean the enemy is also Indonesian?"

Kristy: "The name alone is the proof of that. But, they don't exactly exist in our world, believe it or not."

Subaru: "So, to be frank, we're going to need those ninjas again."

Asahi: "The volcano-dwelling ninjas from back then, right? That's a good idea, but how are we going to contact them with all the rifts closed shut?"

Subaru: "It's up to the _boiled octopus_."

Nozomu: "I see, considering what she is now."

* * *

Some moments later, inside the school's hangar...

Yume, Rola, and Aria are back in their Gundams, in preparation of them trying to establish contact with the Starlight idols. The three Gundams are all powered-on and generating GN particles at stable rates.

Aria: "Yume- _chan_ , you ready?"

Yume: "The faster, the better."

Rola: "More like, you're getting impatient of wanting to talk with them again."

Yume: "Rola, now isn't the time."

Rola: "Ah, sorry."

Yume: "Okay, let's do it."

The eyes of Yume, Rola, and Aria begin to glow. At the same time, the GN Drives of their Gundams are going into higher particle generation rate, enhancing their Innovator powers.

Yume: _"Ichigo-san, talk to me."_

Rola: _"Aoi-san, Akari, Sumire..."_

Aria: _"Miyu-chan... Can anyone hear us?"_

There's no response at the moment.

Yume: "We're not getting any response."

Aria: "It isn't strong enough, then. Should we do it?"

Rola: "Yea, better do it. Gotta show how the Aikatsu ring can transcend the boundaries of time & space."

Yume: "Fine, then. Trans-Am!!"

All three Gundams go Trans-Am, boosting their particle generation rates to three times. With these, their Innovator powers are also growing stronger and they continue trying to establish contact with their friends in the another world.

Yume: _"Ichigo-san, Akari-chan...!"_

Rola: _"Aoi-san, Sumire...!"_

Aria: _"Miyu-chan...!"_

Yume: _"We need your help once more. Anybody, please respond."_

Aria: _"A new threat is coming."_

Rola: _"And it is capable of going through the boundaries of space-time continuum. We need to take action before it's too late."_

Yume: _"Anyone, PLEASE!"_

* * *

In Starlight Academy, inside the sports field...

"Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu! Ai-katsu!"

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu are currently doing some jogging around the track. They've ran for about six laps until they decide to take a break for a moment, going to the side of the track where their water bottles are, and then sitting down. The three simultaneously drinks some waters from their bottles.

Akari: "Ahh! Nothing beats a dose of cold water after some workout."

Miyu: "Most especially with the bottles having the feature to perserve the low temperature of the water. Technology has advanced quite fast, I may say."

Sumire just nods, but then, Miyu senses something.

Miyu: "What?"

Miyu's eyes begin to glow.

Sumire: "Miyu- _chan_ , what's the matter?"

Miyu: "Someone's... calling."

Akari: "Really? Can we try sensing it too?"

Sumire: "Yes, let's do it."

Akari and Sumire are also activating their Innovator powers and holds onto Miyu's hands to sense whatever she is sensing.

Miyu: "It's getting stronger. I can almost hear it."

Slowly but surely, the voice that Miyu heard gets audible to the point where she is able to identify it.

Aria: _"...-cha.. n... Mi...yu...-chan...! Miyu-chan!"_

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_ , is that you!?"

Aria: _"Miyu-chan! Thank goodness you're able to hear me."_

AkaSumi: "We hear you, too."

Aria: _"Akari-chan! Sumire-chan!"_

Yume: _"Whew, I thought our combined powers aren't enough. But thankfully they do."_

Rola: _"Way to go!"_

Miyu: "So, what brings you to contact us from beyond the boundaries?"

Aria: _"We need your help once more."_

Akari: "What happened?"

Yume: _"A new threat is coming. A new enemy."_

Sumire: "Truly?"

Akari: "Didn't we defeat _The Creator_ together?"

Rola: _"No, this time around we're dealing against some kind of organization with barely known origin. It is known as CKN - CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA."_

Miyu suddenly remembers something when she hears the name "CKN", but remains quiet about it.

Sumire: " _CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA_ , you said? That sounds really Indonesian."

Yume: _"Yes, it is Indonesian."_

Akari: "What did happen between you and CKN anyway?"

Aria: _"Here's how it went..."_

Yume, Rola, and Aria begins to tell the story about their encounter with CKN, starting from Venus Ark's sudden encounter with them at Indonesia until the recent attack on Four-Stars Academy.

Yume: _"So, yeah, that's our story."_

Akari: "This is terrible news indeed. Without proper protection, the top representatives for the world tourney will be in danger of getting captured by those villains."

Sumire: "And to know that the new enemy is an Indonesian origin..."

Akari: "Are you saying Indonesia is the culprit for all these?"

Rola: _"No, wait. That doesn't mean the whole Indonesia is guilty for that. It's just a villaionous organization made by Indonesians trying to besmirch their own country's reputation with their terrible deeds. And the fact that they're trying to threaten everyone's Aikatsu, we totally won't let them do whatever they wish. We have to stop them."_

Aria: _"And the question is, can you go to our world and help us?"_

Miyu: "Going to your world, right...? Now that's a good question. I know Ninja- _san_ have visited your world once by going into an already open rift. But that's before the conflict was over. After we put that entire conflict to an end, the rifts are closed shut, including the one we opened to reach _The Creator_ 's domain."

Akari: "I believe the only ones fully capable of opening the rifts again are Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_. But..."

Yume: _"But what?"_

Akari: "They aren't here at the moment."

Aria: _"What? Where are they now?_

Akari: "They're having an Asian tour alongside Shibuki- _senpai_ as **Soleil**. It's been three days since the tour began, and it will take them four more days to finish. Yes, it's a full-week tour, and they're currently at Indonesia."

Yume: _"You're kidding me... At a time like this..."_

Miyu: "Although, actually, they're bringing their Gundams for the tour, going around their tour location by quantizing. Which means I should be able to ask them to return here for a moment."

Sumire: "And, looking at the schedule..."

Sumire checks on Soleil's Asian tour schedule.

Sumire: "...they should be free at this hour."

Aria: _"That means **Ein Sof** will be able to help us to some extent, too? Wonderful, simply wonderful!"_

Akari: "While they're definitely going to come back just to open up the rift, but they still have to finish their tour. Not to mention, **Luminas** just happens to have quite a busy schedule this week."

Yume: _"Oh no... Who's going to help us, then?"_

Rola: _"And we can't rely solely on Ninja-san because of his tendency of assisting from the shadows."_

Miyu: "No, wait. I know one person with more than enough free time to help you out."

Rola: _"Really?"_

Miyu: "Yup. You can just wait until she comes. The fastest would be tomorrow."

Aria: _"I see. Thank you, you three. Futaba Aria, over and out."_

After that, the Innovator communication ends.

Akari: "Man, seriously. Who would've thought we are able to talk with our new friends again from beyond the boundaries."

Sumire: "But they are in need for help."

Akari: "I know. Anyway, I'm going to contact Hoshimiya- _senpai_ now."

Akari uses her Innovator power again to contact Ichigo. However, Miyu begins to wonder about something.

Miyu: _"CKN... CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA... Have I heard of that name before? Somehow, that name rings a bell..."_

* * *

Back at Four-Stars Academy hangar...

Yume, Rola, and Aria hops down from their Gundams and leaves the hangar. As they get back outside, Elza and Kristy has been waiting for them.

Elza: "How did the communication go?"

Yume: "It went smoothly after we went Trans-Am with all our Gundams. We figured we would require more power than we thought."

Aria: "We were able to make contact with **Litemire** and also Miyu- _chan_."

Elza: "What about **Ein Sof**?"

Rola: "They weren't available at the time we managed to establish contact because of them having an Asian tour as **Soleil**. However, **Litemire** promised to call **Soleil** back since they brought their Gundams for the tour, which means they'll be able to utilize Ao Quanta's quantization ability to get back quickly."

Kristy: " **Ein Sof**... **Soleil**... **Litemire...** What are those? I don't understand anything."

Yume: "Oh, I'm sorry we overloaded you with new information. You don't have to worry, we get this fully covered."

Kristy: "Err, okay."

Yume: "So, yeah, they promised to help. Unfortunately, **Luminas** is also busy. They decided to send us someone else who has more free time than them combined."

Elza: "Let me guess, it's Camilla."

Rola: "Who knows. Gotta wait and see if it's really gonna be her or not."

* * *

Back at the Starlight world...

Still at the sports field, Akari is just about finished with contacting Ichigo and Aoi.

Ichigo: _"I see, I'll be back shortly. You wait at the school, okay?"_

Akari: "Yes, thank you."

Akari deactivates her Innovator power to end the call. Sumire and Miyu were also using their Innovator powers to listen to their conversation.

Sumire: "Glad they agreed to come back here even if it's just for a moment."

Miyu: "But what are we going to do now to pass the time? Continue jogging?"

Akari: "Good idea. Let's do it, then."

The three gets up and continues their jogging around the track. But, suddenly, just after one more lap...

????: "Akari- _senpai_! Sumire- _senpai_!"

Akari: "Huh?"

From the sports field entrance, Madoka and Rin comes running at them, looking worried.

Miyu: "Rin- _chan_? Madoka- _chan_? What's wrong?"

Madoka: "T-Terrible news! The Aikatsu Style shops are--!"

Rin: "...they've been ransacked!"

Akari: "What!?"

Right after they hear that news, **Soleil** 's Gundams appear right above them after quantizing all the way from Indonesia.

Miyu: "Ah, there they are!"

 **Soleil** lands outside the sports field and exit their Gundams. They head into the sports field to meet up with Akari and the others.

Ichigo: "We've come back as promised, Akari- _chan_."

Aoi: "Huh? You two are here, too? What's going on?"

Miyu: "They say the Aikatsu Style shops has been ransacked."

Ran: "What? Why?"

Rin: "We don't know the details just yet. We'll need to check on the shops to see how much damage they suffered."

Ran: "Just after we received news after our friends from another world needing our help... now this?"

Aoi: "We better check it out. All of you, come with me. I can quantize all of you to the closest shop."

Akari: "Okay."

 **Soleil** boards their Gundams again, carrying their juniors with them. They activate their Gundams and quantize themselves to the closest Aikatsu Style shop. Once they reach their destination, they land, hop off the Gundams, and checks on whatever damage the shop suffered.

Ichigo: "You're kidding me... right?"

In their face, they see the already-ransacked Aikatsu Style shop. Almost every single clothes and merchandises in there are either stolen or straight-out destroyed in place.

Akari: "It really is ransacked. Who dared to do that!?"

Madoka: "They ransacked not only this shop, but several others."

Aoi: "Wait, what is this?"

Aoi finds a paper lying on the wrecked cashier table. She takes it and sees something written on it. Ichigo and Ran approaches Aoi to see what's on the paper.

Ran: "Is there something in that paper?"

Aoi: "Yes, it is... What the hell? This is some kind of ultimatum."

Miyu: "Whoever left that ultimatum must be responsible for the ransacking of the shops. So, who was it?"

Ichigo: "There's the logo... W-what? CKN?"

Akari: "CKN, you said!? CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA!?"

Ichigo: "Didn't you told me about that before we came back here?"

Akari: "That's exactly what Yume- _chan_ and Elza encountered in their world."

Rin: "Then what's their purpose of wrecking the shops?"

Aoi: "It is written on that ultimatum. They seek to destroy everything - including Aikatsu - that doesn't conform to their master's desire of... _promoting their works full of inspiration_? What?"

Miyu: "What does that even mean!?"

Madoka: "And what madman could come up with this nonsense?"

Ichigo: "Definitely isn't Seira's cultists... or even Kira and _The Creator_ , because God is dead."

Ran: " _Promoting things full of inspiration..._ but they shouldn't have to ruin other people's day by doing such a terrible thing! I bet Ninja- _san_ would have a word with whoever doing this nonsense."

Sumire: "Nevertheless, we can't let them do whatever they wish."

Miyu: "But, there's one problem... They're attacking from different realm like _The Creator_ did."

Akari: "That is why we called Hoshimiya- _senpai_ back."

Ichigo: "You need us to open up a rift to Yume- _chan_ 's world, right?"

Akari: "Yes, and we'll send someone who actually has a lot of free time to go there."

Aoi: "Makes sense, especially because of our tight schedule on a terrible timing."

Miyu: "So, then, shall we call her now?"

Akari: "Totally."

Miyu takes her phone to call the particular person she had in mind. However, her phone suddenly rings just as she took it from her pocket. She proceeds to answer the call.

Miyu: "Yes, this is Nijiyama."

Johnny: _"Iris-honey,_ I presume you have heard of what happened with the Aikatsu Style shops."

Miyu: "Johnny- _sensei_? Yes, we're currently at one of the wrecked shops, investigating."

Johnny: _"We have another problem down our throats. For you see, we lost contact with PowaPowaPuririn."_

Miyu: "You serious? Weren't they currently at Ibaraki doing an event for the next two days?"

Johnny: _"Yes, and they haven't updated us with their recent status since yesterday. We tried to call them, but we received no answer."_

Miyu: "Don't tell me... Wait a sec, I'll get Kiriya- _senpai_ to talk to you."

Miyu approaches Aoi and hands her phone.

Aoi: "Huh?"

Miyu: "It's Johnny- _sensei_."

Aoi takes Miyu's phone and begins talking.

Aoi: "Yes, Johnny- _sensei_?"

Johnny: _"You're currently investigating one of the wrecked shop, right? As of right now, that isn't our only problem, for we have lost contact with PowaPowaPuririn who's currently supposed to be at Ibaraki prefecture."_

Aoi: "It can't be. Now I fear that the ones responsible for wrecking the Aikatsu Style shops must also be the reason we lost contact with PowaPuri since it is very likely that they've been captured."

Johnny: _"That's what I fear, too, Kiriya-honey."_

Aoi: "Not to mention, we're not the only one having this problem. Yume- _chan_ and her friends are also having the same problem involving the same malevolent force. We found an ultimatum written on a paper while we were investigating the shop. It was from _CKN - CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA_."

Johnny: _"CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA, you said? An Indonesian organization?"_

Aoi: "Uh, I guess we better go back to school and discuss this together in greater details of what we know so far."

Johnny: _"I see. Please return quickly, then."_

Aoi ends the call and hands the phone back to Miyu.

Ichigo: "Was it Johnny- _sensei_?"

Aoi: "Yes, he informed me that he has lost contact with PowaPuri. We fear that they've been captured by CKN."

Sumire: "Oh, no."

Akari: "This is terrible."

Aoi: "For now, let's go back for now. Johnny- _sensei_ needs all the information about this serious inter-dimensional problem."

Akari: "Ah, okay."

Miyu: "We also need to call _her_ , too."

Madoka: "But what about your Asian tour?"

Ran: "As much as we like to continue on with our tour, but look at the current situation. I'm afraid we have to cancel the tour halfway."

Akari: "That means we also have to cancel our schedule because of all these. Otherwise, we will be wide open for those villains."

Ichigo: "We gotta tell everyone about the situation we're in right now. Hopefully they'll understand."

Everyone then returns to Starlight Academy with their Gundams.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mount Kongou.

Camilla Dinah is lying over the cockpit hatch of her Zeta Gundam Stigmata, taking a rest after she was done with her culinary review stream at the nearest restaurant.

Camilla: (yawns) _"I wonder what everyone in the other world are doing..."_

Camilla gets up to stretch a little.

Camilla: _"There seems to be no change with my body. Heh, I think my weight issues don't seem to be as serious as they made it out to be."_

Camilla's phone suddenly rings.

Camilla: "Hm? A call, from who? Iridium?"

Camilla takes her phone and answers the call.

Camilla: "Yes?"

Miyu: _"Dinah-senpai? Please come to Starlight Academy right about now. We-- no, everyone needs our help - both us and the ones in the other world."_

Camilla: "What's wrong? Another threat? Okay, I'm on my way."

Camilla ends the call and opens up the cockpit hatch, entering it and activating her Gundam. She stands her Gundam up, powers up the GN Drive, and begins to fly up to head towards Starlight Academy.

* * *

About half an hour later, Ichigo and the others have already arrived back at Starlight Academy, currently waiting for Camilla's arrival inside the hangar's control room.

Ichigo: "How much longer?"

Aoi: "She should be arriving shortly."

Miyu: "I hope she hasn't turned chubby because it's been almost two weeks since the last time we saw her."

Aoi: "Hahaha."

Orihime and Johnny enters the control room.

Johnny: "Hey, _honeys_. I hear you're waiting for Camilla- _honey_ , right?"

Akari: "Ah, yes."

Orihime: "You mentioned the name _CKN_ , am I right?"

Sumire: "Yes. Our friends in the other world have encountered that villainous group. They said that CKN was attempting to capture the world tourney's top idol representatives from each participating countries."

Akari: "We believe our friends are being targeted, too, particularly Yume- _chan_ as the strongest contender to become Japan's representative there."

Orihime: "For what purpose, though?"

Aoi: "They probably have the same aim as they do with the raiding of our Aikatsu Style shops and the disappearance of PowaPuri. Here, I brought a written ultimatum that I found while investigating the closest shop."

Aoi hands over CKN's ultimatum to Orihime. She proceeds to read it.

Orihime: "Hmm... they are out of their minds. What do they mean _promoting works full of inspiration_?"

Ran: "That we don't understand just yet."

Johnny: "At this rate, we might as well contact Ninja- _san_. He might know something."

Ichigo: "Good idea."

Miyu: "Ah, I can feel it. Dinah- _senpai_ is about to arrive."

Johnny: "Open the hangar gate."

The hangar gate is then opened, allowing Camilla's Zeta Stigmata to enter and park inside.

Orihime: "Now, we can discuss this in greater details with all the available information..."

 


	4. [Prologue 04] Chaos Beyond the Rift

Meanwhile, at the Ninja's base at Mount Haruna.

The Ninja and his men has received the news about CKN's attacks on both worlds from Orihime, who has also informed _KongSan_ about that.

The Ninja: "CKN... After all these years, they're finally back. Those bastards..."

Omega Unit: "What is your plan, Boss?"

The Ninja: "Just like our fights with the gods back then, this is also a serious matter that we can't take lightly. Otherwise, they'll cause interdimensional chaos all over the place."

Alpha Unit: "So, you're going for chaos-hunting again like the days of old."

The Ninja: "As much as I want to keep acting from the shadows for being a ninja, this time around we have to get ourselves into direct confrontations again because CKN is indeed one hell of a dangerous group."

Omega Unit: "Yea, we gotta stop them. Let's contact Orihime- _san_ again and tell her that we're ready to assist them anytime."

The Ninja: "Let's do it, then. But, while I'm doing that..."

Alpha Unit: "Huh?"

The Ninja: "We will need to reactivate the base's dimensional transfer system."

Omega Unit: "That system? We haven't used that system for quite some time now. We have to do some check-ups first to see if the system's still on a good condition."

The Ninja: "Gotta do it fast before the situation gets out of control. Anyway, I'll contact Orihime- _san_ now."

The Ninja proceeds to contact Orihime again while his two men leaves the room to do some check-ups on the base's dimensional transfer system.

* * *

Several hours later, at the Starlight Academy hangar, during sunset...

Along with Camilla, the Starlight team has finished discussing their plan to fight against CKN's incoming threat. After the Ninja has agreed to assist them in the fight against CKN, they decide to begin preparing to open up a rift into Yume's world. At the moment, **E.S.** and **Litemire** are ready to establish contact with Yume's gang using the same method that Yume used.

Camilla: "Who would've thought we're going to have a reunion in less than two weeks just because of a new villain threat..."

Camilla stares at the Gundams.

Ichigo: "Everyone ready?"

Others: "Ready."

Ichigo: "Okay, then. SE~NO--!"

All: "Trans-Am!"

All five Gundams are activating their Trans-Am system, releasing GN particles to enhance their communicative Innovator power to contact Yume in the other world.

Ichigo: "Yume- _chan_ , can you hear me?"

Aoi: "Rola- _chan_ , please respond."

Miyu: "Aria- _chan_!"

Slowly but surely, they can hear the voices of Yume, Rola, and Aria. The contact process goes much smoother since they have five Gundams instead of three.

Yume: _"We... we can hear you! Ichigo-san!"_

Aria: _"All of you! You managed to contact us, too!"_

Rola: _"Glad to hear you again. But, wait, didn't you have your Asian tour like Akari said?"_

Ichigo: "We had no choice but to postpone it until we get that new villain stopped. Anyway, what's the situation in your place?"

Yume: _"I am currently in patrol around my school."_

Aria: _"Me, too, patrolling around Venus Ark alongside Kirara-san."_

Miyu: "No enemy units yet?"

Aria: _"None, so far."_

Rola: _"So, have you truly decided to help us? Akari told us somebody is gonna go here."_

Akari: "I did say that, but there's a change of plan that led to us postponing our schedules like Hoshimiya- _senpai_ said."

Yume: _"Why?"_

Aoi: "For you see, CKN has also infiltrated our world."

Ichigo: "They wrecked several of our merchandise shops - the Aikatsu Style shops, and also possibly capturing some of our friends."

Yume: _"Impossible..."_

Aria: _"They really are an interdimensional threat. And, oh, what does Ninja-san say about that?"_

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_? I hear he has decided to fully assist us according to Headmistress Orihime and Johnny- _sensei_. Apparently, it feels like he had some _unfinished business_ with CKN."

Yume: _"Unfinished business?"_

Miyu: "I don't know what he meant. At least we can expect some amazing support from him."

Aria: _"Uh-huh. So, are you going to come here?"_

Ichigo: "Yes, we are. Not all of us, just some of us. So, just sit tight and wait for her to come, okay?"

Yume: _"Okay."_

Miyu: "Well, then. We're going to prepare and open up the rift. See you later."

Everyone turns off their Trans-Am, ending the communication. Camilla, currently standing by inside her Zeta Stigmata, opens her eyes.

Camilla: "So, are we ready now?"

Ichigo and Aoi walks out of the hangar with their Gundams, followed by Miyu and Camilla from behind. The four flies up. Aoi then contacts the Ninja.

Aoi: "Ninja- _san_ , please send us the dimensional coordinates that leads us to Yume's world."

In a few moments, Ichigo and Aoi receives the dimensional coordinates. They bring up their main weapons, the Howling Star axe and the Azure Conqueror II sword, setting them into blaster modes.

Ichigo: "Charging..."

The weapons begin charging power. Once they're full...

Aoi: "Opening up the rift."

The two fires concentrated beams toward the sky, cutting open a new rift that will lead them to Yume's world.

Ichigo: "Alright, we've opened the rift!"

Camilla: "Are you really sure this will lead to the other world?"

Miyu: "You can count on Ninja- _san_ , because Ninja- _san_ can count."

Camilla: "Really, _Iridium_?"

Aoi: "Easy, easy. Now, let's move."

Ichigo: "Yes."

Ichigo, Aoi, Miyu, and Camilla begins heading into the rift, but...

Akari: "Hey, wait for us!"

Ichigo: "Huh?"

Akari and Sumire also flies toward the others.

Miyu: "Huh?"

Sumire: "We're coming with you."

Akari: "And no worries, since Ninja- _san_ should get this region covered."

Miyu: "I know, like I said before, we can count on Ninja- _san.._."

Ichigo: "And also Headmistress Orihime, Johnny- _sensei_ , and our friends."

Camilla: "Okay then, let's move."

They all begin heading into the rift. As they all have entered, the rift is closed behind them.

Akari: "Hey, the rift is closed."

Aoi: "That is why we're coming with you. If not, you won't be able to go back home, unless..."

Ichigo: "...we decide to get your weapons upgraded with the same properties as ours. Which we have no choice but to do so, considering our situation."

Sumire: "Yes, we're going to need that ability."

Camilla: "We all do. We're dealing against an interdimensional threat. Uh, wait a sec, how did our friends from the other world got to our world anyway?"

Aoi: "I'd say... that was because of the weakened boundaries of space-time continuum. Remember, DreAca II was capable of going into a different plane of existence by ripping open the boundary."

Sumire: "Are you saying that DreAca II's system caused the boundaries to weaken and allowed our friends from the other world to come here?"

Aoi: "It's very likely. Only after we defeated _The Creator_ that the boundaries were restored to their initial state. Don't ask me how that was possible, though."

Sumire: "Oh..."

Akari: "Are we there yet?"

Ichigo: "We should be relatively close now."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Yume's patrol...

Rola: "Uh, Yume. Do you feel that?"

Yume: "Feel what? Oh, two rifts opening?"

Two rifts are opening at the same time, one near Yume's current position, the other one near Venus Ark.

Rola: "One of them should be--"

 **E.S.** , **Litemire** , Miyu, and Camilla shows up from the rift near Yume, while a mysterious giant robot accompanied by two familiar enemy bots shows up from the rift near Venus Ark. The giant robot is about 40 meters tall.

Yume: "Everyone, you've arrived!"

Ichigo: "Sorry to keep you waiting. But, what's that thing ahead of us?"

Aoi: "Uh-oh..."

Yume: "That... that's the enemy!!"

Camilla: "A crack n' jack timing."

Aria: _"Yume-chan_!!"

Right as Aria calls Yume out, the giant robot begins firing its finger beam cannons at Aria and Kirara, forcing them to dodge around.

Miyu: "Oh no! Aria- _chan_!"

Miyu immediately rushes toward Aria to help her. She fires her _Prism Spirals_ in beam rifle mode several times at the giant robot, which gets blocked by the strong armor of its left arm. As Miyu is slightly distracted by the giant robot, one of the armored enemy bots begin firing its gatling gun at Miyu.

Kirara: "Miyu- _chan_ , watch out!"

Kirara fires a large beam from her long-range cannon, obliterating the bullets that are coming towards Miyu. Aria quickly deploys her rifle bits to distract the two armored enemies as **E.S.** , **Litemire** , and **Dreamroller** rushes to help, followed by Camilla.

Akari: "Hold on, we're coming!"

Akari quickly deploys her _Luminas Arms_ , turning it into gatling blaster mode to fire at the enemies, followed by Sumire firing her _Sumire Vaquero_ dual carbines. They continue firing their weapons as they make a pass by the enemy units before they turn around and fires more. That prompts the giant robot to fire its finger beam cannons at the two.

Sumire: "GN Field!"

 **Litemire** activates their GN Field to nullify the beam attack as much as possible, but they get pushed back due to the high output of these beams.

Akari: "Incredible...!"

Camilla: "Haaa!"

From behind, Camilla uses her beam rifle in saber mode to slash the nape of the giant robot's neck. While the attack barely deals any damage, it was enough to stop the giant robot from firing and turns its attention to Camilla, making it fire its eye beam several times right at her. Camilla tries to dodge around until one shot manages to catch her open. She is forced to use her shield with GN Field to defend against the beam. The beam, however, explodes upon impact, and Camilla gets knocked back since the defense wasn't strong enough to negate the full force of the explosion.

Camilla: "Whoa! These hit just as hard as the finger beams."

The giant robot fires another eye beam shot at Camilla, but Ichigo and Aoi gets there in time and uses their GN Field to defend against the shot. Again, the shot explodes on impact, shaking the two.

Ichigo: "Such a power output..."

Aoi: "That must mean... we're fighting a super robot! This is gonna be tough, or is it?"

Ichigo: "Are you saying--?"

Aoi: "Due to its size, we might as well use our better speed to our advantage. Let's do it!"

 **E.S.** , followed by **Litemire** , powers-up, their GN particle generation increasing as well. With increased power, they begin flying in circles around the giant robot to distract it as much as possible while their allies begin going offensive against the smaller armored bots.

Yume: "Hyah!"

With her swallow, Yume unleashes a string of combos against one of the armored bots. The two seems equally matched until Rola comes in and switches turn with Yume, attacking the opponent with vertical spinning attack that catches the opponent a bit off-guard, suffering some damage to its arms. Yume backs off a little bit and fires her waist-mounted piercing blasters at the damaged arms to inflict even more damage, and it works. From a distance, Aria sends four of her rifle bits to fire pinpoint shots at the opponent's left arm, followed by Kirara's long-range cannon shot to completely blow it up.

Aria: "Alright! Okay, Yume- _chan_ , here's your chance! Focus on the torso!"

Yume: "Okay!"

Yume begins firing her piercing blasters at the enemy's torso continuously, slowly but surely inflicting some damage on it. Rola then rushes in, unleashing several thrusts with one of her thin beam sabers at the torso. She's starting to dent the torso, but the enemy finds an opening and attempts to kick Rola away. The kick, however, gets interrupted by Yume rushing in and slashing the enemy's right leg right at the joint, slicing it off completely with three more slashes with progressively increasing strength.

Rola: "Yume, do it!"

Yume: "Eat this!!"

Yume begins pinpoint-shooting the torso with her piercing blasters, finally breaking through the torso's armor and blowing up the core. As the enemy unit begins to fall, Rola kicks it away towards the sea.

Rola: "Okay, one down. What about the other two?"

Elza: "We're working on it."

Elza, who has launched on her Perfect Fortis, is currently assisting Camilla in engaging the other armored enemy unit. Elza's opponent seems to be adapting well to fight against her, parrying many of her rapid Venus Gospel swings.

Elza: "Even you have the guts to stand against _Perfect Elza_?"

Camilla: "Then make that bot realize!"

Camilla fires the wrist-mounted blasters on both arms at the enemy unit. Elza quickly knocks the enemy away with a powered-up swings, directly towards Camilla's firing line. The enemy reacts fast enough to defend against Camilla's shot using both its arms.

Camilla: "Damn!"

Camilla quickly transforms her Zeta Stigmata into Waverider mode to avoid the enemy's counter-fire by flying to the right. She transforms back into MS mode, firing her beam rifle several times, but the enemy defends again. All of a sudden, Aoi's six sword bits are hitting the enemy from the back, doing a pinpoint attack to deal as much damage as possible at a single spot.

Elza: "Perfect distraction, Idol Professor."

Aoi pulls her sword bits back while continuing to fight against the giant robot as Elza heads straight toward the still-staggered enemy unit to do a rapid thrust against its damaged back. However, the enemy musters enough strength to turn towards Elza and swings its metal blade at her. Elza quickly parries the swing, which shakes her hand because of the sheer power of that attack. She also musters more power to push the metal blade away from her.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_!"

Kirara fires two shots from her long-range cannon at the enemy's metal blade. Even though the metal blade is getting damaged, the enemy simply doesn't care and continues its push. At that moment, Camilla rushes quickly from the side with her Ether Fangs and tries to slice off the enemy's arm which has the metal blade. As one blade isn't strong enough, Camilla detaches half of the blade, takes it with her left hand, and slashes from up and down, successfully slicing off the enemy's arm.

Elza: "Ha!"

Elza flips to the back of the enemy, preparing to finish it off. Suddenly, the giant robot sees what's going on aims its left-hand finger cannons at her to save its companion.

Miyu: "Oh snap!"

Miyu goes straight to the line of fire with the _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode as the giant robot proceeds to fire the left-hand finger cannons. She fires the _Prism Spirals_ to try and cancel out as much damage as possible from the beam shots. Miyu then generates GN Field to defend against the remaining beams, which don't have that much power anymore. After that, she fires two more shots from the _Prism Spirals_ , prompting the giant robot to block the shots with its left palm. Miyu's shots manage to inflict some damage on the palm. At the same time, Elza quickly unleashes rapid thrusts at the damaged back of her opponent, slowly making a hole on it. From behind, Camilla flies toward Elza and points her beam rifle at point-blank range at the hole, engaging the beam saber to pierce the core and takes it down for good.

Camilla: "Okay, only the big guy left standing."

Miyu: "Let's do it!"

Before Miyu could power-up her GN Drives to rush forward and help the others fight the giant robot, Akari gets knocked away towards her after defending against the giant robot's strong punch with her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode. Akari ends up colliding with Miyu.

Akari: "Oww!"

Miyu: "Whoa!"

The two regains their balance as fast as they can.

Akari: "Dang, as we expected, that thing sure packs a punch for being a super robot."

Miyu: "We probably should employ the same strategy against that fella."

Elza: "I'm not sure if the same strategy is going to work against it. Consider it having an advanced A.I., which means we have to employ a different strategy."

Aria: "But we're still going after its weakpoint, right?"

Elza: "Absolutely. So, with that said...!"

Elza rushes towards the still-busy giant robot, followed by Camilla, then by Akari, Miyu, Kirara, and Aria. They all fire their ranged weapons at the giant robot, with Akari firing her Oozora Beam, Miyu firing her _Prism Spirals_ in beam rifle mode, Camilla firing her wrist-mounted blasters, Kirara firing her spare beam rifle since her long-range cannon needs recharging, and Aria firing her rifle bits. Elza, in the other hand, simply goes melee with her Venus Gospels and tries to slice the giant robot's right hand fingers apart to get rid of its powerful finger cannons. But even the fingers are heavily armored, giving Elza troubles at breaking through them.

Akari: "Everyone, split up."

Everyone begins to split up except for Camilla who follows Elza around. They begin firing their ranged weapons from all directions at the right arm, which allows **E.S.** and **Litemire** to deal as much damage as they can with their melee attacks to the other limbs.

Ichigo: "This should be working now."

Aoi: "Ichigo!!"

The giant robot starts to unleash a spinning punch, causing everyone to get blown away for quite a distance. As the right hand fist is coming towards Ichigo, Aoi quickly uses her sword bits to form a barrier to block the fist. The fist hits the barrier and Aoi gets pushed back along with ther barrier.

Aoi: "Ugh...!"

Ichigo: "I'll help you!"

Ichigo rushes to help Aoi, pushing against the fist together. That gives **Litemire** the chance to close in and activates their cannons. Akari changes her _Luminas Arms_ into Heartbeat Cannon mode, while Sumire detaches her _Havoc Wing_ and turns it into _Buriza-Do Kyanon_.

Akari: "Charging!"

Sumire: "Yes, it's ready."

Akari: _"HEARTBEAT BEAM!"_

Sumire: _"BURIZA-DO KYANON!"_

 **Litemire** fires their cannons at the giant robot's right arm. The beams hit hard, causing a lot of damage on the right arm.

Sumire: "It wasn't enough. Akari- _chan_ , one more time!"

Akari: "Fire!!"

The cannons are fired once more, hitting the right arm with the same amount of power, causing even more damage to it. Miyu decides to fire the finishing shots with her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode, completely blowing up the right arm. **E.S.** flies away to avoid the explosion.

Yume: "Alright!"

The giant robot, still not giving up yet, fires its left-hand finger cannons at Miyu, which quickly gets blocked by the combined GN Fields of Miyu and Aria.

Aria: "Here!"

Aria returns fire by firing all her rifle bits, followed by three shots from the XGT cannons in heavy smasher mode, hitting the giant robot's left palm pretty hard. The giant robot, however, returns fire back using its eye beam, forcing the two to dodge. Yume uses that chance to close in and fire a shot from her piercing blasters at increased output at the giant robot's eyes, followed by Rola's missiles. They score direct hits and the eye gets damaged enough to the point of rendering the eye beams useless.

Elza: "Haa!"

Elza immediately rushes toward the giant robot's torso and unleashes a massive series of rapid thrusts with one of her Venus Gospels wielded with both hands, increasing the strength of each thrust. The thrusts are pushing giant robot back, but the giant robot isn't done yet as it proceeds to launch a punch with its remaining left arm at Elza. Yume immediately comes and slashes at the left arm to stop its movement, allowing Elza to unleash four more thrusts at the torso, completely breaking through its armor plating and revealing its core. Having her long-range cannon recharged, Kirara fires a fully-charged shot at the core, which actually electrocutes the whole body of the giant robot, stunning it.

Rola: "Yume, you ready?"

Yume: "Totally."

As the giant robot is stunned, Yume flies high and unleashes a flying dive kick towards the core. At the same time, Rola charges right at the core to unleash a powerful roundhouse kick. The two kicks are hitting the core at the very same moment with such incredible force that it begins to crack. Camilla also rushes in and does a slash with her beam rifle in saber mode, damaging the core even more.

Ichigo: "We'll finish this!"

The three backs off as Ichigo and Aoi goes in for the finisher. Aoi unleashes a horizontal side slash while Ichigo unleashes a downward vertical slash, performing the same finishing move that they did to Seira back then, breaking the core completely and causing the internals of the giant robot to explode. It falls into the sea and blows up. Venus Ark is shaken a bit by the waves created by the explosion, but the rest of the town seems unharmed for the most part.

Aria: "Yaaay! We did it!"

Elza: "Perfect job, everyone."

Kirara: "BAAAA~!"

Kirara openly mocks the already-exploded opponent.

Camilla: "Wow. Did we really take down a freaking super robot?"

Miyu: "We really did, with teamwork and all that. And, yes, it's tiring."

Ichigo: "This CKN threat is totally unlike any other conflicts we've ever encountered before."

Aoi: "True. We have defeated God before, but this one gave us more trouble that we could imagine."

Yume: "Seriously, what are those CKN dudes anyway?"

Akari: "According to the ultimatum we found, they seek to destroy anything that doesn't conform to their master's desire of _promoting their works full of inspiration_."

Rola: "Are you serious? What kind of reason is that? Inspiration, they said? These robots look more like carbon copies of various robots of our mecha anime culture!"

Aoi: "Now that you mention it, you're right. They do look like those robots we saw on mecha series."

Elza: "Resorting to sending knock-offs to eliminate idols like us... These guys deserve a ton of spanking."

Camilla: "I agree."

Miyu: "Anyway, let's regroup."

Yume: "Uh-huh."

Everyone then flies to Four-Stars Academy except for Elza who returns to Venus Ark. The Gundams are entering the hangar, and the pilots exit the cockpits.

Akari: "This is the first time we ever step into this school."

Miyu: "Makes me curious about this school's specialty."

Yume: "Interested to take a tour? Haruka- _san_ should be able to accompany you."

Akari: "Uh, maybe later. We better meet up with the others to discuss our current situation."

Yume: "Ah, you're right."

Everyone then leaves the hangar.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mount Haruna...

The check-up on the base's dimensional transfer system has finished. Alpha Unit and Omega Unit heads into the operations room to report their task completion.

Alpha Unit: "Boss, we've completed the check-up. All systems are working normally."

Omega Unit: "We can use the system anytime you want."

The Ninja: "Good job, you two. Anyway, I've been working on locating the traces of CKN, searching for any possible open rifts to see if we can find their traces and track their whereabouts."

Alpha Unit: "Any results?"

The Ninja: "None, so far."

Omega Unit: "Oh, with the dimensional transfer system operational, why don't we try to contact the ones in Yume- _san_ 's world?"

The Ninja: "Good idea. We gotta link our communications system with the dimensional transfer system, then we can make contact between dimensions. Let's do it."

Alpha/Omega: "Roger."

The Ninja and his other men begin working on preparing their two systems to make contact with everyone in Yume's world. After the linking process is done and the dimensional coordinates are set, they begin to open the transmission.

The Ninja: "Moroboshi- _san_ , come in. Moroboshi- _san_."

The display in the operations room begin to show Moroboshi's face.

Moroboshi: _"Ninja-san, eh? I'm surprised you are able to contact us from your different world."_

The Ninja: "We just reactivated an old system of ours that allows dimensional link. In conjunction of our communications system, we are now able to contact you."

Moroboshi: _"I see."_

The Ninja: "Anyway, what's the situation in your place?"

Moroboshi: _"Your idols along with my idols have just taken down another enemy squad sent by CKN, which consists of one giant robot and two armored ones."_

The Ninja: "Damn, the giant one must be a super robot. Are they fine?"

Moroboshi: _"They have landed inside our hangar to resupply. In short, they're fine, albeit quite drained since that super robot is rather tough. By the way, how are things going in your end?"_

The Ninja: "We've been trying to locate the whereabouts of CKN's hideout. It's a pretty tough search, unfortunately. Not to mention, we need to enhance the other Gundams with dimensional travel capabilities like **Ein Sof**."

Moroboshi: _"I know, they are in the school grounds at the moment... So, are you going to transport yourself to this world's Mount Haruna?"_

The Ninja: "We have the coordinates, so it should be no problem for us. If you're worried about our world, **WM** and _KongSan_ should have known about the current situation and should be fully prepared for anything hostile that comes to our world."

Moroboshi: _"Okay then, I'll be waiting."_

The two ends the transmission.

Delta Unit: "Are we good to go now?"

The Ninja: "Yes, the faster the better. Wait a sec, I have to contact Orihime- _san_ again first."

The Ninja opens up a transmission to Starlight Academy to contact Orihime once more before heading out...

* * *

At Four-Stars Academy...

 **E.S.** , **Litemire** , **Grandraze** , along with Camilla are currently at S4's teatime spot with the current S4 members, starting their discussion about the current situation.

Yume: "So, CKN also came to your world and ransacked your merchandise stores."

Akari: "Uh-huh, they really did."

Rola: "That's terrible, just because they wanted to enforce their so-called _originality_."

Koharu: "I suppose your friends are currently standing by in case CKN actually attacks them."

Ichigo: "Yeah, I believe either Ninja- _san_ or Headmistress Orihime informed them about CKN. Knowing Ninja- _san_ , he must have told Mizuki- _san_ , too."

Aoi: "Being assisted by pros really saved us some weight from our shoulders. Those ninjas really are _odayaka janai_."

Mahiru: "I'm thinking the same, they really are reliable and strong."

Miyu: "Anyway, where is the Indonesian representative you were talking about?"

Aria: "Kristy? She's back in Venus Ark at the moment."

Miyu: "Oh."

Yuzu: "Haruka- _chan_ did give her a bit of a tour around the school when she came here earlier."

Camilla: "Kristy, huh? I should've gone to Venus Ark to meet her, while also have a talk with Elza a bit more. Oh well."

Ako: "Anyway, what is your next plan of action?"

Aoi: "We're planning to return back to our world with the others, because the other Gundams need to be equipped with _rift openers_."

Ichigo: "Basically the same thing that we used to open up the rift to _The Creator_ 's realm and to your world."

Akari: "But what if the same giant robot shows up while we're away?"

Ichigo: "Now that's a good question. Even all of us struggled to bring that big guy down because it looks pretty much like a super robot. If we left you to your own devices..."

Yume: "No, Ichigo- _san_ , we've grown stronger now. Not only me and Rola, but also Koharu- _chan_ and my S4 fellows."

Rola: "Yup, especially because Koharu is already catching up with us in terms of skills, she is capable of piloting Next-S Gundam on her own now without Alice's help."

Koharu: "So, if another attack comes while you are away, I'll be the best support attacker for them with my Next-S Gundam. If Alice- _chan_ happens to be around and helps me pilot the Gundam, so much the better."

Camilla: "Glad to hear it."

Suddenly, Miyu's phone rings.

Miyu: "Huh?"

Sumire: "Who's calling?"

Miyu: "Let me see... Eh, Ninja- _san_?"

Miyu answers the call.

The Ninja: _"Miyu-san, you there?"_

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_? How are you able to contact us here?"

The Ninja: _"We've activated our dimension transfer system of our base, which allows us not only to contact other people between dimensions, but also to transport our base to the Mount Haruna of that other world you're currently in."_

Miyu: "That's... _odayaka janai_!"

The Ninja: _"We're currently preparing to transport our base there, along with everyone inside. This way, we can equip your Gundams with rift openers without you having to return back to your world."_

Miyu: "What about the defense against CKN?"

The Ninja: _"At this point, our offense and defense should be equally split and balanced. We should be okay for now."_

Miyu: "That's good. I'll be waiting for your arrival. Be careful."

The Ninja: _"You, too."_

Miyu ends the call.

Aria: "What did Ninja- _san_ say?"

Miyu: "He said he had a dimension transfer system ready on his base. He can transport his base to this world's Mount Haruna."

Aria: "Amazing, simply amazing!"

Camilla: "Holy crap, his base has that kind of system? I never knew that. He should've used that way earlier. Oh wait, the base's stationary, unless they have a mobile base with a similar system..."

Ichigo: "If they really do warp themselves to this world's Mount Haruna, then we won't need to travel back with our Gundams. We can just go to Mount Haruna, enter the base, and have them transport us back."

Aoi: "Uh, maybe you should ask Ninja- _san_ for further details about that system. Who knows if we actually have to deal with some limitations on that system."

Ichigo: "Oops, sorry."

* * *

Back at Mount Haruna...

The Ninja and his men are ready to transport their base along with themselves into the Mount Haruna of Yume's world.

Sigma Unit: "Preparations are set."

Beta Unit: "Coordinates, check. Rift opener, check. System stability, all green."

Alpha Unit: "Boss, everything is ready. You can hit the trigger anytime."

The Ninja: "Good job, everyone. Now then..."

The Ninja heads toward the panel which has the button for activating the dimension transfer system.

The Ninja: "With this, we can travel to Yume- _san_ 's world and find out more about CKN's precise location. Everyone, ready to go?"

Everyone: "Ready!"

The Ninja: "Okay, let's rocket!"

The Ninja hits the dimensional transfer button. All of a sudden, the system produces a giant sphere that covers Mount Haruna. The sphere shrinks a little bit and then enlarges itself twice the initial size. After that, the sphere disappears and the base inside is transported to the Mount Haruna of Yume's world, leaving the lava dome of Ichigo's world hollow.

Inside the base...

Gamma Unit: "Are we there...?"

Delta Unit: "Checking the coordinates... yes, we're there!"

Omega Unit: "We're in the correct world. Four-Stars Academy is detected on our map."

The Ninja: "Perfect. Now, let's tell everyone there and get them fully prepared..."

Everyone: "Roger."

And thus, The Ninja begins contacting the gangs currently in Yume's world, prompting them to head towards Mount Haruna and enter the base for their preparation, followed by their next priority: finding the correct dimensional coordinates of where CKN's forces came from...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point, the prologue has ended and the story will continue with the main story where the idols of Aikatsu Friends are pitted against the legions of CKN and some other new threats originally seen in my old discontinued fanfics throughout a decade, while the idols of OG Aikatsu and Aikatsu Stars are trying to make their way into that new world where their new "Friends" await.


End file.
